Never in neverland
by Ouat5sospllmatd
Summary: Estella wishes to runaway but goes further than planned, and soon finds herself falling in love with a boy who never grows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies!- So just a little heads up, this is my first ****ever**** fanfiction so if its terrible don't be shocked, also i pretty much have no clue upon how to use this website so please bare with me. If you like it please review, and i hope you enjoy! **

**i do not own once upon a time but i own Estella**

Introduction:My name is Estella, I'm 15 and currently living with a foster family - yay! (Sarcasm obvs) To be completely honest I hate my life. Mainly because once a year or so a family will come to foster me but then soon change their mind after I arrive at their house (sigh) which leaves me feeling like nothing.

I waited until I was sure everyone was asleep. Tonight is the night I runaway. It must have been midnight when I crawled out my bed. I sat in front of the mirror and put my mess that you could call hair, into a high ponytail.

Ugh I really need to dye my hair again . My hair was blonde but had a lot of light brown areas towards the roots.

Once I was satisfied with my messy high ponytail, I had to pick an outfit.

Ok maybe I should have planned a little more in advance. I had basically nothing in my closet. However I manage to put together a somewhat cute outfit: black studded high waisted shorts, a plain white crop top, black combat boots and cropped leather jacket. Actually it was more than somewhat cute it was defiantly cute. I quickly done my makeup - a little drop of foundation, winged eyeliner, mascara and a plum lipstick.

Wow I look good. I opened the window- which was maybe easier said than done. And threw one leg over when a blast of wind stopped me.

" what the fu-" their was a dark shadow in my room but it wasn't mine. Just as I was about to scream the shadow grabbed me. WE WERE FLYING. How is that even possible! I was literally flying of the city.

I awoke to the sound of a beach. Wait what. I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ocean. I tried to stand up my head hurt. I slowly sat up remembering the shadow. Okay we're the fuck am i. There is not beached were I come from so where am I. I slowly managed to stand up and shake the sand out my hair.

"Welcome to Neverland" a slow voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a boy around my aged. He was slightly taller than my and had blonde shabby hair. He was wearing brown cloak. I burst out laughing.

"That's funny but for real where am I and who are you?"

"This is Neverland girl, and I doesn't matter who I am. Pan wants to see you"

"What like _Peter Pan_" I laughed "you have got to be kidding me"

The boy stared blankly at me before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the jungle.

We walked - well I reluctantly was pulled, for what seemed like hours until we arrived at what looked like a camp.

Their was boys of all ages chasing after each other, fighting and playing games.

"So is this where Peter is" I asked the blonde haired boy

He nodded. I was expecting him to appear or for the boy to take my to him but nothing. I sat on a long for about 20 minutes and tried to make conversation.

"So... What's your name" I asked the boy

He angrily sighed "My name is Felix no more questions"

What a jerk.

Finally Pan arrived and I had to say he was cute. Like really cute.

"Welcome to Neverland" he said, was that an English accent i heard

"Yeah um thanks"

"What's your name"

"It's Estella, and you Peter Pan right"

He smirked "Yes I am, and you are honored to be in such a place as Neverland"

"Well thanks but I'm not staying"

If this kid actually thinks for one second I would stay on a island full of boys then he is mistaken.

"That isn't for you to decide Estella, I choose who stays, I choose who leaves"

Wait what. I know I had planned to runaway but I didn't exactly imagine going to a island full of boys where I can't leave unless the biggest jerk of them all lets me and to be honest it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! i have tried to post this 3 times and it is messing up :( Anyways i hope you enjoy and thank you JamieOUAT i was trying to make her sassy so thanks for noticing :3 I do not own once upon a time but i do own Estella**

"And how exactly do you plan on keeping me here? Because I looks to me that you don't have an awful lot of security." I knew it was probably a bad idea to challenge Peter but I couldn't let him think of me as weak.

"I never said anything about keeping you here; you must have assumed that we need a girl on the island. I hate to burst your bubble but girls are useless. They are so moody and don't know how to have fun."

"You will find that I do know how to have fun, but an island full of clueless boys isn't what comes to mind"

At this point peter was standing close to me too close. He was slightly taller than me adding to my discomfort. I hoped her couldn't hear the pounding of my heart.

He smirked at me with his green eyes.

"Felix! Make sure Estella doesn't move from camp. I have work to do."

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting your singing around the camp fire? Imust be careful next time." I said sarcastically. He ignored my comment and disappeared into the jungle. I sat down on a fallen log and started playing with my nails. I would peel tiny bits of skin and push back my cuticle. I always done this when I was concentrating. I was trying to think of a way to escape; even it was just from camp. I could find a hidden cave to sleep in, or even a treehouse. Felix sat on a log at the other side of the camp; his grey eyes were fixed on me. I wondered how long he had been here and if he was allowed to leave.

I stood up off the mucky log and wiped the dirt of my shorts, (can you blame me, they were $35). Felix was walking over to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed my arm.

"I have to pee is that okay with you because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to have to clean it up in camp." I pulled my arm away and walked into the jungle. Once I was sure he couldn't see me anymore I ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I couldn't stay in that camp and wait for Pan to decide what I do and when I do it. As I ran I made sure to not touch any plants, I didn't recognize them so god only knows what harm they could do.

I ran through the green for what seemed like hours I panted but I couldn't stop. There would be about eight lost boys sent to find me by now and I didn't want to be found. In the distance I seen a tree house which appeared to be abandoned. I ran over to it and climbed the wobbly ladder. They inside was just as you would imagine it to be: a small wooden desk, a few shelves and a wooden bed. I looked in the drawers and found little bottles of strange ingredients, nature books and dried plants. On the shelves was more strange nature books, a lantern and I few maps of the island. I put one of the maps in my pocket and opened one of the nature books. Maybe I could learn some of the plants that grow here so I know what I can live off of. I sat on the bed and just when I began to read a voice interrupted me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

**Ohhh cliffhanger alert! :O haha so who do you all think it is ? anyways Im so sorry this chapter was quite short but i hoped you enjoyed it. If you did please review and tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter! until ext time peace out:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess whos back, back back again, Helloooooooo! Im sorry i havent posted in a few days i was at a a party on friday and a friends house on saturday :) I wrote this chapter last night and today, i hope you enjoy. Its a little longer than my last chapter because i felt the last one was slaking haha. Anyways i do not own Once Upon A Time but i do own Estella :3**

I jumped out my skin. I slowly turned my head, scared to see who was waiting for me. I was surprise to see a girl or should I say woman standing at the door. She was no taller than 5'2 feet, her hair was in an extremely messy bun and she wore ragged green clothes.

"I'm so sorry, I seen the treehouse and thought it was abandoned. I'm truly sorry, um I'll just go. I'm sorry again." I said quickly gathering my stuff. Every bone in my body was shaking; I was too scared to make eye contact with her.

"So why are you running away from Pan" What? How would she know that? Is she a spy?

"I don't know what you mean, who's Pan" I lied, hoping she wouldn't hear the fear in my voice.

"Look, if lived here long enough to know the look of someone running from Peter Pan" She said, she looked and sounded like I could trust her. "And I see a group of lost boys running in the greenery around here" she continued with a smile.

"Well, if you must know, I'm trying to find a way off this island" I said crossing my arms.

She giggled.

"If there was a way off this island do you think half of the residents would be here" she said whilst pouring water out a brass kettle into an empty coconut shell. "Do you want some tea?"

I hesitated but nodded. I had suddenly become aware of my thirst.

"Um yes please." She smiled and poured some into the other half of the coconut. Then she opened a small wooden box containing herbs of some sort. Then she sprinkled some into the water. She motioned for me to sit, so I sat crossed legged on a woven rug next to her bed.

"What's your name?" I asked her as she walked over with the tea. She handed me my coconut shell. Then answered.

"My name is Tink...erbell, but I prefer Tink. What's yours" she said quickly whilst sitting across from me. I couldn't belief that I was sitting across from Tinkerbell. The Tinkerbell. Like the real Tinkerbell. But I couldn't exactly believe I was in Neverland and had met Peter Pan either.

"My name is Estella."

"What a pretty name." She commented with a smile.

"Yours to, Tinkerbell is such an unusual name" I replied with a sickly sweet smile. I still hadn't drunk any of my tea. I was waiting for the right moment.

Tinkerbell jumped up.

"I have the best thing to go with this tea" she grinned and walked over to a basket on the floor. As she turned her back I quickly switched the two coconut shells. Can you seriously blame me? I mean I know she has been nice to me but I only know her about 10 minutes. Who knows whether she has put some drug that will knock me out in my 'tea'. Better safe than sorry, right? She came back over to where we were sitting she was holding the basket.

"I'm pretty sure you are hungry" she said to me looking me up and down. "Is that a fat joke."

"So I thought this would be ideal" ignoring my comment, Tink placed the basket between is whilst sitting down. I looked inside to see what she was talking about. It was full of scones except from a jar which was filled with a dark red substance. Probably jam.

"Help yourself" she stated whilst pulling a knife from her pocket. I took a perfect looking scone from the basket.

"Did you bake these?" I asked suspiciously. How can you bake in the middle of the jungle. For a split second she looked slightly alarmed, a flash of panic even - but if you blinked you would have missed it.

"Oh yes, no bakeries in Neverland!" She laughed. It was a fake laugh, like one you would use when lying to your teacher about why you haven't done the homework.

"Don't you need flour and sugar and stuff to make these?" I questioned her.

"Well there is a patch of wheat on the mountains over there" she said pointing into the distance. " And there is a plant called "Dulcefolium" that grows near the beach, the leaf have a white powder similar to sugar on them"

Hmm. Yeah okay lady. I didn't believe her but I was starving.

"Oh okay" I replied with a fake laugh. She was opening the jam jar. I wondered where she got the jar from. Wait. I think I'm paranoid. I don't usually ask all these questions. Maybe I'm just tired. Actually I'm really tired. I drank some tea, it tasted strange. Probably just the herb.

A memory suddenly came into my mind.

"How come you are here? Pan said girls aren't needed in Neverland" I was really curious, why did he need her? Tink spread some jam onto her scone. I waited.

"He said that?" She questioned, concentrating on her scone. I nodded slowly.

"Hm, well... I guess he needs a couple." She said in a weird tone, I looked at her uncertainly.

"How did you get here?" I asked her, despite the fact she was still spreading the jam onto the scone. No scone needed that much concentration.

" It doesn't matter. I have my treehouse, Pan has the rest of the island." She said sternly. Well then, I guess it's that time of the mouth for her you know? I waited for the jam. The scone would be too dry without some jam. She handed me the jar and knife.

"It's Tuckleberry." Wow that made thing 100% clearer. I totally know what it is now. How didn't I know. Stupid me. Gosh golly I'm a nincompoop.

Ugh why I'm I so sarcastic.

I cut my scone in half and spread some of the jam onto the bottom half. I took a generous bite. The jam filled my mouth with sticky sweetness. I wanted to spit it out, but quickly swallowed. It tasted like raspberry jam and blackberry jam mixed together.

The scone dropped out my hand. Maybe I'll just have a nap. The floor hugged my numb body.

"Estella?..." A faint voice said.

**Hope you enjoyed! i know that this chapter was basically 50% scones 50% paranoia ahaha! Oh well ! im really excited for next chapter and i hope you are to, im doing something a little different with Tinkerbell. As always please review and tell me if you have anything you want to see happen. Until next time peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! How are you all? Anyways so here is chapter 4 i really hope you enjoy it. Sorry its not been posted in a while :( also i dont think i will be posting often over the next few weeks but i promise i will try my best. As always i do not own Once Upon A Time but i do own Estella :)**

_The tree branch was surprisingly comfortable. I sat on a large oak tree next to the boy I love. His green eyes were beautiful as he watched the stars. He turned his head and grinned as he saw me watching him._

_"I'm so glad I came to Neverland." My voice whispered as he put his arm around me. My head rested on his shoulder. He smelled of autumn leaves, cinnamon and amber._

_"I love you Peter Pan" I couldn't quite believe I had said my feelings, but it was the truth I did love Peter. I never thought I would feel this way. He kissed my head and rested his head on mine. I slowly drifted to sleep._

Forcing my eyes open I discovered I was in a cabin. What happened? I was lying in a wooden bed facing, me was a chair with no other than Peter Pan siting on it.

"Nice dream?" He smirked

"Actually more a nightmare." I replied whilst sitting up, taking in my surroundings. The cabin was actually quite large and homely: there was mahogany dressers and a desk, a small teal couch next to a lit fireplace, a bookcase filled with old looking books, two paintings of a ship sailing on clouds (one above the fire place and one above a dresser), a couple of what looked like bear skin rugs and my favorite thing of all was the salt crystal lamp sitting on the desk, giving the room an amber glow.

"Is this where you live?" I asked him, I think for the first time I was actually interested in him. Not in a romantic way but more of a friendship way.

His eyes looked up at me, god dammit he really was quite cute. Is it weird to think that about a boy keeping you hostage on an island? Probably, but it was the truth.

"Yes it is." His smooth English voice said whilst he looked around the room.

"Well as much as it pains me to say it, it's quite nice." I smiled, I was saying it genuinely. I really did like his house, but I also think if I compliment him, he may grow to like me and let me leave. Or maybe I should be annoying so he hates me so much he forces me to leave, hmm I better find out what is more likely to work, maybe Tinkerbell will know. WAIT TINKERBELL! What did that she do? How did I get here? Is she alright? Does she know I'm here? Did Pan take me whilst I was asleep? I had the strangest dream about him. What actually happened last night? All I remember is taking a bite of a scone with, what was it called again? Oh yeah, Tuckleberry jam. I must have gasped because Peter was looking at me, was that concern I dedicated.

"What is it?" He asked me looking straight into my eyes, I blushed. Ugh boys never used to have this effect on me, well maybe if they were as cute as Peter Pan they would have.

"I... um... I love the lamp." I said awkwardly, pointing at the salt crystal lamp. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me as if I were crazy for gasping at it.

"Okay..." He replied.

"Anyways, how did I get here? And why am I in your home?" I asked him desperate to change the subject.

"Well Estella, you are going to have to be more specific." He smirked at me.

"Well, why I am on Neverland if girls aren't really your thing."

"The shadow makes mistakes all the time, don't think you're special." He laughed. I smiled blankly at him until he stopped.

"If I'm just a mistake then why haven't you sent me back?" I asked him still staring blankly at him.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you are exactly where I need you? Don't you think it's a little bit of a coincidence that you meet Tinkerbell, and fall into a fast deep sleep?" He smirked at me, and then stood up and strolled towards the door.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are." He said grinning. Then slowly left the cabin. Wait so Tinkerbell poisoned me? What a little bitch! Just wait till I see here! I'll make sure she doesn't get away with it! I knew something was up with her. I shouldn't have eaten that scone with that mysterious jam.

I climbed out of bed and looked in a small square mirror next to peters desk. Ugh I look a riot. I brushed through my hair with my fingers, and put it into a messy high ponytail. My stomach sounded like a dying whale. I opened the door which made me realise the cabin wasn't in camp. It was in the middle of the jungle. How am I supposed to know where to go? I followed my instincts and walked straight ahead of me. The vines and branches made it hard to see where exactly I was going, and I was constantly pushing them out of my way. I had been walking for about 10 minutes. Crap, I bet I have gone the wrong way. Surely Peter wouldn't cause all of this hassle for himself. Would he? Probably not. I stopped and turned around.

"Hi Estella." Peter Pan smirked, emerged from a cluster of leaves and vines. I jumped.

"What the hell! Why'd you creep up on me?!" I shouted. I wasn't annoyed; actually I was trying not to laugh. He started to laugh, causing me to smile and relax.

"You're going the wrong way. Follow me." He said looking me straight into eyes again. He grabbed my hand and I quickly pulled away. He turned and glared at me in annoyance. He put his hand out again, this time I held it. As he dragged me through the overgrown jungle with no clear path, his grip on my hand became me tight. Not uncomfortably tight, just nice. I was glad he was holding onto me because I would have got lost plenty of times without it. He was walking in front of me, clearing a path for me. We were walking through the greenery for a few minutes when I quietly asked him, "Peter, where are we going." He slowed right down.

"Just trust me, you'll like it."

"And you expect me to trust Peter Pan?" I laughed; he clearly knew nothing about girls.

"Well you are holding my hand." He replied smirking at me. Touché. I rolled my eyes, and he started walking again. After few minutes of awkward silence, I heard water. The sound got louder as we continued walking, then we came to an opening in the jungle. We walked towards it, still holding hands. Peter walked in front and pushed a tall vine out of the way. I ducked underneath it. I gasped.

"Oh my god, peter it's beautiful!" I half whispered. In front of me was a turquoise blue waterfall, surrounded by slate grey rocks. The crystal clear water sparkled as it crashed in a shimmering pool. It looked so pretty and tropical and beautiful and amazing and ugh it was BEAUTIFUL. The waterfall wasn't directly in front of me, as in I wouldn't fall in if I took one more step. I was walking on a wide, flat, smooth, bed of rock. A welcome difference over the crushed plants I had been previously walking on. I looked all around me, it really was stunning. The waterfall started high up in the jungle.

I turned around to see Peter looking at me. He looked different. He looked happy. When he noticed me he smiled. A genuine smile. I think it was the first I had seen from him. Most of his 'smiles' were smirks or grins. I smiled right back at him.

"Well Estella, I told you, you would like it." He laughed.

"You also told me breakfast was ready!" I laughed right back at him. We weren't arguing, we were just playing about.

"It is." As soon as he answered he placed his hand in front of him and a green glow appeared above it. He looked up at me.

"What would you like to eat?" He smiled.

**Aw cute right? I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely Christmas! Merry christmas, happy new year annnd until next time peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so i really hope you all had a good Christmas! So here is chapter 5, hope you enjoy! I do not own Once Upon A Time but i do own Estella! Enjoyyyy :D**

"Umm... Pizza!" I giggle. Wait was he going to use magic? Surely magic wasn't real. Well I guess it explained the green light on his hand. Oh well! I was starving. Peter laughed. Then he placed one hand above the other and slightly shook them. The green glow spun around, until a pizza slice was formed.

The smell of the melted cheese hit my nose, making my stomach growl. He gently placed the pizza in my hand. I slightly jumped at the coldness of his hand despite expecting it. His hand stayed on mine longer than needed, but I had to admit, I didn't want him to let go.

Wait. Uh Estella you can't let yourself do this. You can't have a schoolgirl crush on this psycho boy. It's what he wants. I quickly pulled my hand away, along with the pizza. The pizza slice was large, and looked like something from a Domino's advert. It was perfect. Who needs feelings for a boy when you have feelings for food.

I looked a bite. My taste-buds were overwhelmed by the sudden flavor. The pizza tasted as good as it looked.

Peter was smiled at me, as I sat down finishing the crust. The ground was cool; a pleasant contrast to the warm, humid air. I sat with my legs stretched out in front of me, the palms of my hands were holding me up.

"I live in New York, and trust me I have tried just about all the pizzas in the whole city. but so far that is the best I have tasted in my life!" I grinned at Peter. He sat crossed legs a little bit away from me.

"Well obviously, I made it!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes whilst shaking my head and smiling. That boys ego is bigger than his brain.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over the size of your ego." I said innocently. Now it was time for him to roll his eyes.

"Did you think of that one yourself?" He smirked. I smiled. Okay my response to his huge ego was lame. He continued "Or did your mother tell you it."

I blinked, the smiled banishing from my face. I looked down at the ground, then turned my face away from his. My eyelids shut, forcing the tears to stay in. I sat crossed legged, facing the water. And started to play with the skin around my nails. My eyes were still shut. I didn't trust them to be opened without a gush of water falling from them.

"What? Are upset at how I'm better at comebacks than you?" He laughed. "oh come on Estella. What's wrong?" He strolled over to me and sat next to me. I stood up, faced away from him and took a deep breath. I crossed my arms and opened my eyes. Peter looked a little concerned.

"Are you ok?" He sighed, clearly fed up. I turned towards him and faked a big smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I fake-laughed "Just... Something in my eye."

He looked at me unsure, but nodded slowly.

"Okay... Anyways Estella, I brought you here for a reason." He smirked, standing up. Of course. It's not like he would take me somewhere because it looked pretty.

"And what reason is that?" I took a few steps towards him closing the gap between us.

"Well, believe it or not I'm going to teach you." He said his eyes fixed on mine. His face was a few inches away from mine. He was slightly taller than me.

"Teach me what?" I sighed, I'm really fed up of all his riddles and mysteries. Like seriously, just get to the point! He smirked. I just noticed how interesting his eyebrows were. It was like they had their own language- and brain. He leaned in closer, towards my ear.

"Magic." He whispered. His words tickled my ear as he spoke. He laughed softly into my ear, as he pulled away from me. He grinned and stepped back a few steps.

Magic!? I barely even believe in it, despite that I just ate a pizza made from a green glow. He thinks he can teach _me_ how to do magic? He really is stupid. Does this kid even have a brain? Or did his ego replace it? I must have looked shocked or confused because he just laughed and said.

"Come on! I'll show you!" He turned his back and started to jog towards a cave. Yay, how did he know I loooooove small dark spaces with a no-brained-weirdo-boy who wants to teach me magic! Thumbs up to him! He deserves a pat on the back!

**This was quite a short chapter im so sorry but i hope you enjoyed it all the same! i got really hungry writing about the pizza btw haha :3 Please review and tell me what you think and give me ideas of what you want to happen next time. Please favourite and follow to stay updated. Also let me know what you think of me doing Peter's POV. Okay and one last thing Wicked is love Wicked is life :D Until next time peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo! Okay so this chapter is a little shorter but I think you will really enjoy it! Well at least I hope you do! I'm really happy with this chapter but I do apologise for the shortness and the long rant I have at the bottom :3. Also what do you think about me doing Peters POV in the next chapter? Pleassssss let me know! As always I do not own Once Upon A Time buuuuut I do own that's me you can read it now! Hope you enjoy! :3**

I ran to catch up with Peter. He was standing outside a slate grey cave.

"Ladies first." He smiled motioning his hand for me to go into the darkness of the cave.

I sighed. I took a baby step into the cave. Then took slightly bigger steps into the darkness. Darkness is an understatement actually, I literally couldn't tell if my eyes were open or shut it was that dark.

I turned to see if Peter was far behind me. As much as I could make out I was alone.

"Peter I can't see anything where are you?" I my voice echoed into the darkness. Silence. Shit. Where was he probably about to scare me.

"Peter you're not funny!" I yelled whilst stretching my arms to try to make contact with him. Well anything really.

"Ugh" I groaned really loudly to make a point. I walked towards the entrance. Now where was it again? Surely I would be able to see a slight flash of light, guiding me to the entrance. Now it really would be easier if the ground wasn't rocks and didn't make if feel like I could trip up with every step. Oh who I am kidding? I have tripped like eleven times already. I finally found a cave wall. I leaned against it so Peter couldn't sneak up on me from behind.

"Peter where are you? It _isn't_ funny now. Peter?" I shouted. Wow I sounded really scared. Well I kinda am. Darkness really isn't my thing. Tears filled my eyes. Jesus! Why am I so emotionally today? I sat down and brought my knees towards up chin and hugged myself. I buried my face in my arms and tried to stay calm. I started to shake. The coldness of the cave wall didn't help. Okay I'm really scared now.

"Peter?" I mumbled.

"Yes." I heard his voice echo. My head popped up. His voice sounded strange, as if he was underwater or far away or something.

"Where are you Peter?" I mumbled again.

"I'm outside." I couldn't even see him and I knew he was smirking.

"What do mean?" I spat angrily.

"Well I told you I would teach you magic. Lesson starts now. Let me explain Estella. I've removed the exit so basically you are trapped. The cave walls will move towards each other soon. Hopefully you will use your magic to save yourself." He spoke from outside the cave walls.

"Magic? Peter I don't have magic! _Please get me out of here_! Please!" I pleaded. I honestly don't care how weak I sounded I need out of this cave now.

"Estella you_ do_ have magic, you just have to believe." He said softly.

"Please Peter." I whispered.

"No Estella, you have to to do this." And with that the cave wall I was sitting against slowly moved forward. Tears fell from my eyes and I let them. I screamed as the wall moved faster.

"PETER! _PLEASE!_" I screamed whilst crying. What was it he said? I have to believe. Believe. How can I believe when I am about to be crushed to death. I ran to see how far away the other wall was. Not far. Less than a metre away.

"PETER I CANT DO THIS!" I screamed. The walls were surrounding me. If I stretched I could touch them. I screamed and cried. How could he do this?! How could he let me die?!

"Peter." I sobbed. "Please." I fell to the ground and lay. I couldn't stop my tears. All the walls touched my body. My faced rested on the cold stone.

The walls stopped. I stood up. Wait what? I was now outside facing the rocks I previously enclosed in. I squinted in the sudden exposure to light. I turned to see Peter looking extremely concerned. He hugged me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I cried softly. He hugged me tighter.

"Shh... It's okay... Your okay" he whispered. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't let you die... I'm _so_ sorry..."

I couldn't stop crying. One of his hands were on the small of my back, the other was on my head, pushing me towards his neck.

"Why Peter... Why would you do that..." I mumbled. I pulled my head back so that we were face to face.

"I'm sorry Estella. Please forgive me." He whispered, sounding sincere. He cupped his hands around my face. I held onto his arms.

I nodded

"Okay." I whispered. My eyes met his. He slowly leaned in towards me. His lips found mine. I closed my eyes as he kissed me softly.

**Ohhh dem feelsssss! This is my first ever fanfic and the first thing I had ever wrote with a little bit romance so I am quite proud of that last paragraph. Okay now to be serious. I really want to thank all of you you have favourited and followed the story it honestly does mean a lot and it encourages me to write more. However I really want to know what you think about it. So for the next chapter to be uploaded I would like a few more reviews. I don't want to sound huffy or needy but in really want to know if you have ideas for the plot and the whole Peter's POV idea. So as soon as I get more reviews I will start to work on a new chapter. Ok have a nice day and until next time peace out!**


End file.
